


Maid Uniform

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [40]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, May get a second part later, Obligitory Maid Uniform fic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a visit to Rin in Australia, Ai pulls out an old relic of their last festival together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

4-11-15

Prompt: Maid Uniforms

Pairing: RinTori

Rating: T

 

               Ai hummed to himself as he tightened the bow that held his apron in place. He could hear Rin fidgeting all the way from the other room, but it only made him giggle and move even slower. He patted down his skirt, straightened his headband, and adjusted his stockings, all while smiling to himself.

 

               It had been a year since the last time he had worn this thing, back when Rin had been the captain of the Samezuka swim team and the cultural festival had rolled around again. That had been the day they had competed in the survival game with the Iwatobi team. Ai smiled a little wider, remembering that day. It had been a little island of happiness in the cloud Ai had suffered under those days, thinking that once Rin graduated and moved away, he would want nothing to do with Ai. How wrong he had been.

 

               Ai allowed himself one final grin in the mirror before slipping out of Rin’s bedroom.

 

               “Holy shit.” Ai smirked down at his boyfriend as he sauntered toward him. “I didn’t know you still had that thing.”

 

               “I found it when we were setting up for this year,” Ai answered. He slipped into Rin’s lap and planted his palms on his chest. “So what do you say, Master?” he purred. Rin swore under his breath, shaky hands coming to rest on his hips.

 

               “Ai,” he whispered, a hint of reverence in his voice that made Ai blush. “You didn’t have to do this for me.”

 

               “I- I wanted to,” Ai mumbled. He looked away, suddenly unable to stand the loving expression on Rin’s face. Rin seemed to sense this, because he leaned forward and started kissing a line up Ai’s neck.

 

               “Thank you,” Rin whispered against Ai’s jaw, “but what I meant was you didn’t have to do anything special. Just having you here is incredible.” Ai whimpered and tilted his head to give Rin more room.

 

               “I missed you so much, Senpai,” Ai whispered. Rin wrapped his arms tightly around Ai’s waist.

 

               “I missed you too, Ai,” he answered. “So fucking much.” For a moment, they just sat there in each other’s arms. Ai was beginning to get antsy when a loud grumble broke the silence between them.

 

               “Rin?” Ai giggled, leaning back to look at his boyfriend. Rin blushed brilliantly and looked the other way.

 

               “What?” he growled. “I haven’t eaten since eight, what do you expect?” Ai threw his head back and laughed, watching Rin’s cheeks grow brighter and brighter until he started chuckling along with him.

 

               “Come on,” Ai said, standing and offering his hand. “Let’s get you something to eat.” He turned and started walking to the door, only to be stopped by a tug on his hand.

 

               “Ai,” Rin said, looking pointedly at Ai’s outfit. Ai looked down as well and considered for a moment, then shrugged.

 

               “Think of it as a treat,” he teased. “If you’re a good boy, you’ll get to take it off of me yourself later.” With that, he turned and flounced out of the room.

 

               “Holy shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

4-12-15

Prompt: Maid Uniform (cont.)

Pairing: RinTori 

Rating: Explicit

 

               It was with a growl that Rin slammed his boyfriend against the wall in the entryway of his apartment. Ai smirked up at him and pushed his hips forward, letting Rin feel the way his petticoats swirled around the two of them before he felt Rin’s erection press against his stomach. Rin growled and used his grip on Ai’s wrists to pull them above his head.

 

               “You little tease,” Rin whispered low into Ai’s ear. “Did you think you could get away with that stunt?” he slipped a small remote out of his pocket and thumbed the dial on the side. Ai jerked as the vibrations increased. “Did you think you were being clever, slipping this into my pocket?” Ai batted his eyes at Rin and gave him a coy little smile.

 

               “I don’t know, Senpai,” he answered. “Maybe I just thought you’d be man enough to use it.” Rin’s face darkened and he let out a low, animalistic growl.

 

               “Like this?” he whispered, thumbing the dial almost all the way up. Ai threw his head back against the wall with a thump and a scream. Rin grinned and eased the vibrations back to a faint hum. “You’ve been a naughty maid,” Rin said. “Naughty maids don’t get rewarded. They get punished.” Ai whimpered pathetically. Rin let his hands fall to his sides and stepped back. “Turn around and bend over,” he said. He caught sight of a tiny grin as Ai obeyed, bending at the waist and making the skirt ride up his thighs. Rin pushed the skirt up to bunch at the small of Ai’s back and pulled his panties down roughly. While Ai was distracted with that, he thumbed his belt open and slid it off. “Ai,” he whispered, resting the leather against Ai’s skin to let him feel what was coming, the waited. Ai paused for a moment, then nodded. Rin gave a loving stroke to the beautiful, pale ass in front of him, then swung the belt at it. It struck with a resounding _slap_ and a high-pitched cry from Ai.

 

               “R-Rin!” Ai squeaked. Rin smiled and brought the belt down again, just hard enough to leave a mark.

 

               “Say it right,” Rin growled.

 

               “Master,” Ai whispered. Rin rewarded him with another smack. With his other hand, he picked up the remote again, slowly and quietly. As the next blow came down, he flicked the vibrations up to the next setting. Ai’s mouth fell open in a soundless scream.

 

               “Do you know why you’re being punished?” Rin asked without interrupting the rhythm of the spankings. Ai nodded. “Tell me, then. Be a good little maid and tell me why you’re being punished.”

 

               “B-because I was b-bad,” Ai answered. “B-because I tried to trick Master.” Rin smiled.

 

               “Good boy,” Rin said, giving him another notch on the vibrator. He set the belt off to one side and ran a palm across the red stripes it had left behind. “Such a good boy for me.” Ai whimpered and pressed back into the touch. “I suppose you do deserve a reward, after all.” He thumbed the vibrator several levels higher, then flicked it back down. “What kind of reward do you want, boy?” Rin asked, spiking the dial again. “Do you want me to let you cum like this? Or do you want something else?” Ai keened and bucked his hips, trying to get friction, any friction. “Tell me, boy.”

 

               “W-want you,” Ai gasped. “W-want my master’s c-cock.” Rin smiled and left the vibrations high.

 

               “Good boy,” he said again. Taking Ai by the shoulders, he straightened him up and led him to the bedroom. He gestured for Ai to lay on the bed and slid off his own jacket and shirt. He crawled up to settle between Ai’s legs, hiking a thigh to rest on either of his hips. From here, he could see the cord that strapped the vibrator to Ai’s thigh, and where it disappeared inside of him. He could also see Ai’s cock, red, hard, and leaking, but trapped in a cock ring. Rin reached into the bedside table and pulled out the bottle of lube there. He slicked his fingers and slipped two in. “What’s in here?’ he whispered. His fingers caught on the bullet and he smirked as he pressed it downward, so that it buzzed right against Ai’s prostate. Ai thrashed, trying both to get away from the pleasure and press down toward it. Rin smiled again and eased off. “You’re already so loose here,” Rin whispered. “So wet and greedy. I bet you can’t wait for a nice hard cock to fill up your greedy little hole, right? I bet you’re just desperate for it.”

 

               Ai was sobbing, twisting and jerking on the bed while Rin kept his fingers fucking in and out of him. His cock twitched and jerked, and his entire body tensed and arched, then relaxed. Rin stopped dead in his tracks.

 

               “Did you just-“

 

               “Please, Senpai!” Ai wailed. “Please, no more, I can’t take it!” Rin slid his fingers out of Ai and scrambled for a condom. Ai continued to babble and cry as he rolled it on and slicked himself up.

 

               “I’ve got you, babe,” he whispered, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Ai. He reached down to pull the cock ring off as he pressed inside. “I’ve got you, I’m right here.” Ai locked his arms around Rin’s neck and sobbed. Rin’s hand bumped the remote and he almost started crying himself. With shaking hands, he flicked the dial up and started thrusting. The sensation of Ai’s body hot and tight around him was heady enough, but every time Rin nudged up against the vibrator it sent shocks of white-hot pleasure through him and made Ai claw at his back.

 

               Rin’s hips were beginning to stutter, and Ai was beyond the point of coherent speech when he turned the dial all the way up. They came almost simultaneously, Rin screaming Ai’s name and Ai screaming nothing at all. Rin barely had the mental capacity to turn the vibrator off before he collapsed onto his side, Ai still clinging to him with all he had.

 

               “You’re keeping that,” Rin panted. Ai made a noise like a laugh and buried his face in Rin’s shoulder.

 

               “Whatever you say, Master,” he gasped. Rin was satisfied and exhausted, but at those words his cock gave an interested twitch.

 

               “Holy shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I disappoint you here, I will probably disappoint you more on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
